


【all叶】金枝欲叶（四）

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom, quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529





	【all叶】金枝欲叶（四）

他饮了不少，小声吩咐下人去准备点解酒汤，等下端上来。然那汤里也被做了手脚，这群官员料叶修向来不问朝政之事，定不会管。周泽楷最近在朝廷中如此炙手可热，定要拉拢过来。

 

筵席将尽，门外淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，一行人不得不暂且停驻，那官员大手一拍，跟掌柜要了房间，就此歇下。周泽楷与叶修也到一间雅室歇息，等家僮过来。解酒汤呈了过来，周泽楷向来信任叶修，一饮而尽。叶修也饮了几杯，顺手也倒了一小碗喝了。

然而过了一盏茶功夫，下腹升腾起非同寻常的热度，周泽楷虽年尚不过十八，却也并非不知人事的孩童。  
“酒里有东西……”周泽楷皱眉，炙热的情欲快要把身体烧成灰一般剧烈地燃烧。

叶修也不好受，这药药性猛烈得紧，发作起来便一发不可收拾。叶修随意应了一声，只想赶快离开这里，也顾不得下雨不下雨了。站起身来才发现腿软的厉害，支撑身体的手上一软就又趴到了坐榻上。

“是你做的？”一阵柔软甜熟的气息扑面而来，周泽楷恍了神，极力地克制着自己，双目望着挂满了柔纱轻幔的屋顶。

叶修看自己这情势自己决撑不过再一盏茶时间了，心下急着回去，应道：“这汤是我吩咐的。”不想出来喝个酒还着了道，真是越混越回去了，当务之急是赶紧解决眼下的难堪。又琢磨着周泽楷长得恁好看，八成是个坤泽或者和仪，一起回去俩人好歹有个照应，也无有什么好忌讳的。便支起上半身来问周泽楷：“你……同我一起回府？”

兰香已经盈满一室，天色暗沉，清凉的秋风吹进来，帐幔随风舞动，拂到叶修的脸上。周泽楷看向叶修的眼睛，瞳孔中似乎倒映着一点摇曳的烛光。天乾的本能在燃烧得更加灼热，叫嚣着把这香甜的信引的主人据为己有。

一起回去……一个天乾一个坤泽，又都这个样子，能作甚么。躲得过群僚，躲不过叶修。而自己与叶修的朝夕相对中竟然还对叶修生出了别样的心思，自己一介书生哪里配得上如此尊贵的人，如今却是……

周泽楷自嘲般笑了一声，猛然翻身把叶修掼倒压在榻上，天乾的信引不再压抑，瞬间爆发出来，叶修被强烈的具有攻击性的信引逼得闷哼一声，更多的是震惊，总有种货不对板的被骗的感觉。  
这一个两个的，长得这么好看，怎么都是天乾……

“唔嗯……”叶修在他身下困兽般挣扎，本就被药物把不规律的信期逼了出来，万分难受，哪里经得起周泽楷爆炸的信引催发，意识越来越迷糊，情欲不要命地焚烧着五内，恍惚间身下柔软的床铺仿佛是回到了王府。

情热中的天乾本能地把叶修禁锢在自己的怀抱之内，扒开他的衣襟不知章法地噬咬。两人交缠之中束冠早就不知掉到哪里去了，头发也交织在一起。两人下身互相磨蹭着，欲望不曾消退反而更加抬头。

叶修在周泽楷身下难耐地喘息，腰身蜿蜒地起伏，周泽楷强烈的具有攻击性的信引无孔不入，后穴一股股水不停地流出来，亵裤早都湿透了，叶修闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地哼唧：“想要……相公……后面难受……呜……”

周泽楷登时红了眼睛，掐着叶修的下巴问道：“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“求你了，快给我……”叶修显然有点不清醒了，喻文州和王杰希在床事上贯爱争风吃醋，习惯性地哄对方。

周泽楷沉默，咬着下唇按捺着本能思考半刻。这事的发展虽然超乎自己的意料，但叶修也是对自己有情，两人既然早晚要结为伴侣，眼下这个局势，两人互相暂时解决一下也好。

决定之后周泽楷一手握着叶修湿滑纤细的腰，扶着孽根就想插进去。  
“不行……不可以直接进来。”叶修快被周泽楷这雏儿弄疯了，纳闷对方竟不知轻重地就想直接捅进来，不得不转身趴在床上，白嫩幼滑的屁股高高撅起，手指伸进穴口浅浅地抽插给自己扩张。

周泽楷有样学样，两根修长的手指插进去抠挖着。叶修感觉后穴一热，竟是周泽楷无师自通地把舌头伸了进去舔弄着肉穴。叶修咿咿呀呀地轻声叫着，喊着再往里面一点，周泽楷从善如流，直到摸着那处敏感来回动作，叶修明显松快地喘了口气，不一会儿就泄了身，后面喷出一股淫水。

叶修出了一身汗，如离岸的鱼般趴在床上喘息半晌，被面上全是各种水迹。见对方竟不动作，当是闹脾气，便主动爬到天乾身上去，讨好地吻他的唇角，还乖乖地趴到周泽楷肩膀上，把后颈送到对方面前：“咬我这里，我快受不住了。”

周泽楷本想两人泄出来把药性散了就好，坤泽的乖顺和主动让天乾最后一点可怜的自制力瞬间崩塌。他呼了口气，强自镇定，拂起叶修耳边的长发：“等我的聘书。”

我知道我现在还不足与你相配，我会尽快。

天乾尖利的犬齿瞬间穿透叶修的后颈，潮水般涌来的天乾信引疯狂地注入叶修体内。  
叶修半是满足半是痛苦地在他怀里颤抖，轻轻地咬着周泽楷的肩膀忍耐情潮，半晌缓道：“可，可以了……”

周泽楷的阳具粗大挺直，颜色浅嫩，虽涨成了红色，仍一看就甚少使用，叶修一手按着床，一手扶着周泽楷的肉棒对准自己的肉穴，缓慢地往下坐，嫣红的穴口一点一点地把阳具吃了进去。

“啊……”两人不由得同时的发出爽利的喟叹。叶修适应了一会儿，慢慢地开始上下摇着屁股动作，周泽楷看着叶修跨坐在自己身上，莹白的身体晃来晃去，早就红了眼，天乾的本能让他恨不得立刻把身上的坤泽揉进自己的身体。

一个挺进就插入到甬道深处，顶到了敏感嫩滑的宫口。叶修被突如其来的顶弄逼得急急地叫了一声，跌到周泽楷怀里，拍他胸膛抱怨道：“刚才让你咬一下那么磨蹭，现在又着急了。”

床上的叶修似乎比平时娇蛮些许，周泽楷不由弯起嘴角，抵住他的额头，轻咬了下叶修俏皮可爱的鼻子：“好了，我错了。”身下不轻不重地抽插，次次都擦过叶修的敏感点，顶到宫腔口。两人耳鬓厮磨，缠绵难分。

叶修体内的瘙痒被周泽楷恰到好处的肏干弄得松快许多，满足地轻哼，还不忘给天乾奖赏般嘬弄周泽楷的喉结。

周泽楷闷哼一声，猛地龟头肏进了宫口，叶修哀叫一声，随即发狠似的重重的咬了一口他的喉结。

真像是睚眦必报的小猫……  
周泽楷来回抚摸叶修光滑清瘦的脊背，把他身体放平，握着叶修的两只脚踝就大开大合地肏干起宫腔来。

很快叶修就被肏得找不着北了，每次阳具抽出时宫口就牢牢地吸附着天乾的大肉棒，不肯让阳具离开，龟头卡在宫口蹭得叶修爽利到脚趾都蜷缩起来。

叶修承受不住快要溺毙的快感似的，咬着自己手指呜呜噎噎。周泽楷见状把手指探进去，搅弄叶修的口腔，叶修呜呜哝哝地哽咽着，津液顺着嘴角流出。口腔的热度从指尖传递到整个胸口，酥酥麻麻黏黏糊糊的，心口满是被叶修占据的柔软和温情。周泽楷想，自己真是栽了。

 

等喻文州和王杰希寻上门来的时候，满屋子都是熟悉的兰香，当中掺杂了令人厌恶的另一个天乾的味道。透过重重帐幔依稀看到两个交叠的身躯，叶修还处在潮期短暂不安的睡梦中，抱着身边的人浅浅地呼吸。

周泽楷在喻文州王杰希打开房门那一刻瞬间清醒，情潮中的天乾对其他天乾的味道格外敏感和厌恶，遑论被其他天乾侵入领地，窥探到自己的坤泽。他起身给叶修揽了揽被子，沉色问道：“在下不知，王公子和喻公子过来扰人清梦，所为何事？”

喻文州和王杰希本就黑如锅底的神色更是阴沉，信引登时炸裂开来，睡梦中的叶修不由皱起眉头，哼了两声，敌不过困意又睡去了。

王杰希气极反笑：“我当是哪个？原来是在朝廷里正红得发紫的周泽楷。我原还不知皇帝何以如此偏爱，当真是长袖善舞，连叶家小王爷的床你也敢爬。”

周泽楷皱眉，不想平时稳重厚直的王杰希竟如此刻薄，沈声道：“我与叶修情投意合，与你何干？”

喻文州闻言竟是扬起嘴角一个冷笑，道：“周公子难道不知，叶修早已婚娶，在下与王公子正是他的天乾。”


End file.
